


Imagine you are a breeder slave

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/M, Fpreg, Hyperpregnancy, Master/Slave, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, expansion, labor fetish, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you are a breeder slave

You are a slave breeder and your master is a werewolf/warlock hybrid that gets aroused with childbirth and uses his powers to make you have an abnormal pregnancies and impregnations.

You grow full term the same day after you conceive the growing takes four hours to complete.  
You have a necklace the changes his color to blue to notify when you are expecting.  
Your master likes a huge belly so your given in the beginning of the pregnancy a potion the prevents labor as long as possible.  
This time you are nearly a month overdue, being pregnant for three days, your belly is enormous, your discomfort is constant and you can barely walk our function at all.  
You are working in the kitchen when you felt that first contraction hits making you scream of pain as your belly becomes rock hard, the maid next you realizes you are in labor and starts the standard procedure.  
She gives you the first potion that makes harder to your water to break and prolongs the birth, you are taken to the birthing room removes all your clothes and lays on the bed.  
The midwifes arrives and start timing your contractions and eventually puts finger inside your entrance to see your dilatation progress.  
You spend 7 hours like this, as your contractions gets more and more intense and closer together, your body stretching to accommodate the baby inside.  
A contraction came and your belly became a ball of steel. You could feel now the head of your baby trying to move down, the poor baby’s body being squeezed by the immense force of your uterus. There was a lot of pressure being applied against your cervix now. However, your water hadn’t broke yet, even if the bag of water was being squeezed out.  
Your breasts begin leaking and another contraction comes as your scream at pain. Your cervix dilates even further. They are now 2 minute apart, the midwife realizing that send word to your master.  
He enters the room and the maid leaves the room, leaving you two alone. He removes his clothes and you see his major erection. The master comes to bed and make you sit in his lap, entering you as a major contraction comes so you don’t even feel it.  
His werewolf nature gives him a supernatural endurance and you know for previous experiences that he can stay through all of the rest of the labor process. The master begins thrusting, but you can barely feel it trough the contractions coming almost one of top of the other, without respite as you moan in pain. You open your legs as further as you can trying to open the path. A intense and long contraction make your whole body to convulse, the pressure inside you becomes close to unbearable, you scream and your master cum inside you.  
After a moment to retrieve his breath your master continues his thrusting, this time harder and a rush of fluid gushed from your opening. Your water have finally broken, you breathe in relive as the pressure subside for a second.  
A contraction of extraordinary power, more than the previous ones, washes over you. Your whole body becomes tense, and your very gravid belly vibrates. You feel a desperate urge to push. Your master stops thrusting now, your body making all that work for him as you push thorough contractions as he cum’s repeatedly.  
Another contraction and you feel the head slowly making its way down, your master moans in pleasure. Finally the head burst forward, emerging fully with a splatter of liquid, then comes the shoulders. One more massive contraction, you push with all your strength, your master cum again inside you as the baby comes out.  
The master takes the baby and leaves, you lay exhausted and soon comes the afterbirth, you look at your blue necklace and knows the you were impregnated during the birth. Later you feel a pressure in your belly as she begins to grow.


End file.
